


New Year's Kiss

by hardlynoticeable



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I did some research, I'm no expert in Japanese culture, M/M, New Year's Eve, but I'm still not an expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlynoticeable/pseuds/hardlynoticeable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In America, they have a tradition to kiss your most beloved person at midnight,” Nagisa told him. Rei flushed as his elder brother nearly broke his neck looking at them curiously. Nagisa kept talking, not at all embarrassed by Rei’s brother looking at them. “They believe if you kiss someone you like at midnight, you’ll have good luck for the relationship and stay together all through the new year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, I'm not an expert in Japanese culture. I only did some basic research while writing. Please, don't get mad at me if it's all wrong.

Nagisa showed up on his doorstep on New Year’s eve. Rei was stunned to see him, but his mother urged him to hurry and let him in. Midnight was mere moments away. Nagisa stood with him in the living room while they waited for New Year’s day.

 

“In America, they have a tradition to kiss your most beloved person at midnight,” Nagisa told him. Rei flushed as his elder brother nearly broke his neck looking at them curiously. Nagisa kept talking, not at all embarrassed by Rei’s brother looking at them. “They believe if you kiss someone you like at midnight, you’ll have good luck for the relationship and stay together all through the new year.”

 

He flushed a little and put his hands behind his back, pretending to be shy. Though, he might not have been pretending. Even Rei’s father was peeking at them now. Rei was probably red from head to toe and couldn’t quite meet Nagisa’s eyes. He had a feeling Nagisa wasn’t just telling him about a foreign tradition. He was explaining his presence.

 

“I care about you very much, Rei-chan. I want you to stay with me for a very long time. I know you’re afraid I don’t like you as much as I like Haru, Mako, or Rin-chan, but I do. Maybe more, because you put up with me so well without treating me like a kid or anything.” Nagisa looked him dead in the eyes and said, “I want us to have good luck and stay together all year. Can I kiss you at midnight, Rei-chan?”

 

Rei’s blush actually softened. He was too shocked to be flustered. Too moved… He could only nod numbly. And just in time too, as the host of the new year show began to count down from ten.

 

His family looked away to watch the show again. Nagisa took his hand and mouthed along with the countdown. Rei stared into his friend’s eyes and realized that this was his opportunity. He could tell Nagisa without worrying about the perfect words exactly what sort of relationship his wanted in their upcoming year.

 

5…4…3…

 

Rei felt himself begin to tremble as every second passed. He almost ran in fear at the two second mark. Nagisa squeezed his hand on one and while the host cheered, “Happy New Year!” he leaned down and met Nagisa’s lips.

 

He didn’t hold back. He held Nagisa’s head still and poured his hope for the new year into the kiss. Every silly daydream or stray bit of hope; he used the kiss to tell Nagisa about them. And when he finally pulled back for air, he was pleased to see Nagisa in his usual role; flushed and stunned. He watched him blink away the shock and hoped the message had come across.

 

For once, it looked like Nagisa didn’t know what to say. Like he had no joke, no mocking comment, or exaggerated reaction to display. Then Nagisa managed to swallow and say, “Wow, Rei-chan. Where did you learn to do _that_?”

 

Rei flushed as well. He was pleased Nagisa had enjoyed the kiss, though he wasn’t sure if the message had gotten across.

 

Nagisa looked over at Rei’s equally stunned family and grew bashful. At least no one looked offended or angry, Rei thought along with him. He took that to mean that, no matter what, Rei had their support. Nagisa took his hand again and said, “Walk me out,” quietly. “Happy New Year, everyone.”

 

“Happy New Year,” they all replied.

 

Nagisa bowed and they went into the front hall. He looked up at Rei and flushed again. “I didn’t think you’d be ready for that, Rei-chan,” he admitted. “I definitely didn’t think you’d be bold enough to kiss me like that in front of your family.”

 

“I didn’t want to start the year with that secret still hidden you,” Rei told him earnestly.

 

Nagisa smiled and sat to pull on his shoes. Rei adjusted his glasses nervously. He needed to know what Nagisa thought. He needed to hear whatever it was, even if it was a rejection. He couldn’t handle not knowing. Nagisa finished tying his sneakers and stood up, hopefully to end Rei’s suspense. “I’m glad,” he said, “Because I wanna kiss you again next new year’s eve.” He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist. “And every day until then.”

 

Rei’s heart leapt into his throat. He couldn’t speak to express his joy, his agreement, so he again cupped Nagisa’s jaw and let his kiss speak for him. Nagisa pressed in and did the same.

 

“Happy New Year, Nagisa,” Rei whispered when they had to break for air.

 

“Happy New Year, Rei-chan.”


End file.
